


#1stWinPromise

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: "Are you more afraid of jumping or losing Inseong-hyung for real?"On the day they went bungee jumping, Youngkyun might or might not have said that to Youngbin.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	#1stWinPromise

_'Dawon-ah, you're still 1312307819019 strands of hair away from your promised Mohican haircut.'_

_'It's okay...oppa has already bungee jumped into my heart anyway ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ '_

_‘Oppa, I'll love you no matter what...but you do know what happens to those who lie?'_

Along with the last message posted on their fancafe, the Fantasy attached three pictures of the heads of Sanghyuk, Youngkyun and Youngbin cut and pasted on Inseong's body from screenshots of Inseong flinching after being shocked by a lie detector machine. Those Photoshop edits were a window into their future if they didn't fulfill their respective first win promises by their next comeback.

No one had to worry about the members going back on their word as the group had a meeting with CEO Han himself on walking the talk for the promises they had made. Now that promotions was over, Fantasy could look forward to unwrapping yet another present on the upcoming fanmeeting. Before that, on the same day when Youngkyun and Youngbin were to take a four-hour drive to a bungee tower, Sanghyuk would go for his appointment at the salon for his mohawk cut.

He'd first have to become nearly bald. To call what Sanghyuk would undergo a 'haircut', in Inseong's opinion, was not enough. 'Transformation' was a better word for what's in store for Sanghyuk. Inseong followed Sanghyuk to the salon for moral support, careful to hide his excitement over witnessing the evolution of their Dawon's form.

On their drive in the company's van, he was about to discuss how Sanghyuk could make the most out of his new look when Sanghyuk said, "Hyung, you should've gone with the other group."

"Why? Because I said that I'd go up with them and cheer them on?" Inseong took a moment to imagine him in the other car and said, "They'd probably use their cuteness against me to make me jump with them."

"Isn't that what you should be doing?" Sanghyuk replied. "Since you and Youngbin-hyung are..."

Inseong braced himself to hear how Sanghyuk would describe Inseong's relationship with their leader. Inseong couldn't call what they shared 'friendship' anymore, not since they started doing what friends wouldn't do with other friends. He wouldn't say they were 'going out' either as most of their plans involved 'staying in' which they arranged with the same level of dedication that regular couples put into planning dates.

They didn't have a chance to stay in together at the big dorm in the middle of the promotion period's hectic days. Just as Inseong was thinking about how he shouldn't be missing Youngbin when they saw each other practically every day for the past month, Sanghyuk settled on a metaphor for what he thought Inseong liked to do with Youngbin.

"...making more baby cats and baby rabbits."

Inseong laughed. "How? _We're_ the baby cat and baby rabbit."

"You know what I mean," Sanghyuk said, nudging Inseong's side with his elbow. "You should be out there being a good work husband...boyfriend...whatever to hyung. If you're fighting, I don't know whose side I'd take. Maybe Youngbin-hyung's since his social ranking will shoot up after his jump."

Unflapped by his former roommate's disloyalty, Inseong said, "We're not fighting. Watch this."

He took out his phone to call Youngbin and put him on speaker.

"Hello?" Youngbin answered.

"It's me," Inseong said. "I'm calling to tell you that...I'm breaking up with you."

"...So suddenly?"

To show that he was just playing around, Inseong went on, "I'm leaving you for our Sanghyukie. His sexiness would be uncontrollable with both his muscles and his mohawk cut."

"Really? You like guys with mohawks?"

Forgetting that Sanghyuk was right beside him, Inseong replied, "As much as you like guys cute like kittens."

At hearing Youngbin's laugh, a warm, bubbly feeling filled his chest.

Sanghyuk didn't let him get carried away for too long. He leaned over and said, "Hyung, it's me. Are you really going to let Inseong-hyung go just like that? Without even finding the nearest barber, shaving the sides of your head and putting up a fight?"

"Ah, well...do you even like Inseongie back? You just said in the group chat that your worst nightmare is waking up with Inseong's body like in that Fantasy's picture."

Inseong provided a defense for that with his lightning fast conversation reflexes. "Because that's how he wants our son to look like. With his face and my height!"

Youngbin gave a heavy, exaggerated sigh. "Since you're having another son, I'll take custody of your existing son. Son, come here and say a few words."

"Oh, that's me?" Youngbin's voice was replaced with Youngkyun's.

"Inseong-ah, you've been making our son study too hard," Youngbin said. "When he lives with me, I'm taking him away from the books to shoot some hoops."

"H-Hold on a minute!"

Inseong's guess that Youngkyun stuttered because of the idea of being made to play basketball with Youngbin turned out to be wrong.

"Why am I the only one treated like a kid?" Youngkyun protested. "Youngbin-hyung can use me to make Inseong-hyung jealous, just like how Inseong-hyung is using Sanghyuk-hyung."

"But you're our kid," Inseong said.

Youngbin said, "No...maybe we shouldn't underestimate the manly charms of our bulked up Youngkyunie. Listen to him crush a can with his bare hands."

The sound of a fist connecting with something that's not made of metal traveled from the other end of the line. A slight rustle brought to Inseong's mind packets of snacks that Youngbin and Youngkyun could have bought from a rest stop.

"One of you obviously punched a bag of chips," Sanghyuk pointed out. "We're hanging up."

Before Inseong could say goodbye, Sanghyuk tapped on the screen of Inseong's phone to end the call for him. As Inseong pocketed his phone, he looked out of the van's window. Traffic was light, and they'd reach the salon very soon.

He heard Sanghyuk say, "Okay, I get it, you're not fighting with Youngbin-hyung. Youngbin-hyung is just getting started on your mating ritual."

"What do you mean? You're talking like a nature documentary."

"That's what the theatre of lies just now actually is, right?"

Inseong had called Youngbin to prove through joking around that they weren't fighting, really. He didn't mean to flirt, not at all. It was just a waste to _not_ flirt and amuse Youngbin right back when Youngbin was willing to play along with him.

There was no time for Inseong to explain all this to Sanghyuk. Inside the salon, he and their manager entrusted Sanghyuk in the stylist's capable hands. He had done his part to equip his dongsaeng with something useful that he had whipped up at the last minute--a printed collage of their senior G-Dragon, Sanghyuk's idol of idols, from back when he rocked his iconic mohawk.

Taking a seat on the leather couch in the waiting area, Inseong wondered if Youngbin and Youngkyun had made their jump. They did something like that before debuting as a penalty for the reality show, so doing that again shouldn't be too scary. Inseong had been careful to not raise this point, even to encourage those two, in case he got roped into being another participant for making bungee jumping sound like a piece of cake.

If only they were doing a live broadcast, Inseong could send more of his love to them through clicking hearts. He'd be able to see who jumped first, instead of just imagining Youngbin going first to not lose to their second youngest member. Youngbin would do so as a good leader and hyung. He might look cool while dropping down the height of a skyscraper if he treated the drop like one of the thrilling amusement park rides that he was fond of. Though he'd have more fun jumping alone, he'd no doubt jump together with Youngkyun if a couple option was available and they'd hold hands all the way down.

Inseong sat up, pausing his latest check on the members' group chat to ask himself where that last image had come from. Could he be secretly jealous of Youngkyun for sharing an unforgettable memory with Youngbin? Was his phone call in the van another sign of his jealousy seeping out? He didn't think so.

Whatever Youngbin and Youngkyun did to support each other, whether through holding hands or through other forms of skinship, would be caught on camera and left in for the final cut. Captions would be added and a close up view would be provided in the editing. Inseong would know since he had created lots of witty editing fodder over his past few individual schedules. That's the kind of thing he was good at--giving strength to their fans through his gags in a way that's similar to Youngbin's healing broadcasts in which Fantasies entrusted their hearts to him.

Inseong didn't think he had what it takes to be a hundred percent there for Youngbin on top of the bungee tower like how Youngbin was there for Fantasies on Monday evenings. Inseong's limit was perhaps just holding Youngbin's hand and aside from that, Inseong doubted that he could brush off his fear of falling at the crucial moment to support Youngbin and keep safe the trust that connected their fans to them.

He ran through once more his list of good reasons for not jumping. Halfway through, his phone buzzed against his palm and Youngkyun's name popped up on his screen.

Youngkyun greeted him with, "Hyung! No time to explain."

Inseong gripped his phone, pressing it close against his ear and was prepared for the worst. "Has something bad--"

"No! Nothing bad happened! Listen, what I said to Youngbin-hyung was, 'Are you more afraid of jumping or losing Inseong-hyung for real?' Remember that, okay?"

The line went dead before Inseong could get answers for why he said that and what Youngbin's answer was. Inseong itched to call Youngkyun back, but a loud gasp from the far end of the room reminded him of another pressing matter at hand.

It was up to him to deliver the first news to Sanghyuk on whether others would see his look as 'nothing bad' or...the opposite.

* * *

"Daewon! Daewon! Daewon!"

Cheers erupted throughout the wide event space as Fantasies laid eyes on Sanghyuk's mohawk. On one end of the stage, Inseong was distracted from witnessing the surge in popularity of Sanghyuk's alter ego. He was still thinking about the video played earlier that took everyone back to Youngbin and Youngkyun's day at the bungee tower.

The crew had shot from from some distance away to capture the moment when they would leap over the edge. While Youngbin was peering down, Youngkyun leaned in to cup Youngbin's ear with his hand and whisper something to him. The camera was too far to record what he said, but close enough to catch Youngbin's look of utter shock right before he jumped.

Inseong remembered what Youngkyun told him on that very day. It was different from what Youngbin reported in the video.

With an awkward laugh, Youngbin said, "Hwiyoungie was saying that...if I don't jump properly, there won't be any cool shots of me."

What was the truth? Inseong had to find out even if he had to dig out the cane that was part of his detective outfit to hold Youngkyun in place. He had put the mystery of Youngkyun's cryptic message aside for long enough, letting the suspense and his curiosity peak at watching Youngkyun shocking Youngbin with what he really said.

Back at the company building, Inseong didn't have to do much to look for Youngkyun. Youngkyun approached him first, calling out to him, "Inseong-hyung! Quick, Sanghyuk-hyung needs you to shave his head!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, he can't stand being Daewon anymore! Hurry, he's in the small meeting room on the third floor!"

Youngkyun took hold of Inseong's shoulders to turn Inseong around and with a little too much strength, he pushed Inseong in the opposite direction. Not wanting to be pushed again, Inseong headed to where Youngkyun said Sanghyuk was. There seemed to be more going on than Sanghyuk having an identity crisis and Inseong would only know once he talked to Sanghyuk.

When he entered the meeting room, no one was there except for Youngbin.

Rising from a chair, Youngbin asked, "Inseong-ah, have you seen Sanghyuk?"

"He wanted to see you too?" Inseong replied.

From the entrance, a familiar voice announced, "Sanghyuk's here!"

By the time Inseong and Youngbin rushed over, Sanghyuk had closed the door. The tell-tale sound of a lock turning followed and after Inseong tried the handle and shoved his shoulder against the door multiple times, he proved that Sanghyuk had indeed locked them in from outside.

"Is this a prank?" Inseong asked, raising his voice so Sanghyuk could hear him. "Don't be like that, you'll get into trouble. Where did you get the key anyway? Sanghyuk-ah, are you there?"

He pressed his ear to the door, listening for signs of what was going on on the other side, when he sensed Youngbin coming closer to him. Youngbin might go for his back, as he liked to do. Then again, he might not as they had to deal with their member trapping them inside a room.

Pretending not to notice Youngbin, Inseong said, "Sanghyuk-ah, if you don't let us out, we'll do something you won't like."

"Like what?" Youngbin said, wrapping his arms around Inseong's waist.

He rested his head on Inseong's back, just like how Inseong hoped he would. Inseong reached down to caress Youngbin's fingers, wishing that Youngbin would hold him for the rest of the night.

Reluctantly, he turned around to face Youngbin and pointed out, "You don't seem very surprised about what Sanghyuk did."

"Mmm, well...he did tell me what he was going to do."

"What? How did he even..."

"He said he wanted to speak alone here and all he said was, 'Hyung, I'm going to lock you and Inseong-hyung up in this room.' I said, 'You will?', thinking he was joking and then he left and told me he'd be back soon."

Youngbin shrugged. "So...I wasn't completely fooled."

"And I was," Inseong sighed.

It wasn't that bad to be fooled, though. The ending of their comeback's promotion meant fewer overlaps between their schedules and chances for them to see each other in person for work. Inseong studied Youngbin's face for signs of exhaustion and stress--something he couldn't do up close when monitoring how Youngbin was doing through vlogs and broadcast replays--and ended up searching for traces of Youngbin's look of shock from the bungee jumping video.

Perhaps he had searched too hard. Youngbin gave a small laugh and asked, "What's wrong? You're not...getting lost in my eyes, are you?"

"Shall I do that?"

Inseong started going in for a kiss, but stopped himself to say what he needed to tell Youngbin. Delaying what he had to say any further would turn his declarations of love for Youngbin into partial truths and he'd really become an incurable liar.

He plunged ahead, "It's a bit late, but I want to say...I wish I had done bungee jumping with you and Youngkyunie. I'm sorry for not being brave enough."

"You don't have to be sorry about that," Youngbin said. "Actually, I'm glad that you didn't agree to jump and then have to be pushed off the tower at the last minute."

Inseong was moved by Youngbin having noticed the weakening of his 'yes man' tendencies. "Yeah, that'd be super annoying. Still, I wanted to be there for you, for real, and hold your hand like before we go on stage."

His inevitable nervousness before performing on music shows were a lot better when he treated it as an excuse to take Youngbin's hand for extra courage.

He continued, "That's what I want...I'm honestly more afraid of losing you than I am of jumping."

He hadn't meant to reference what Youngkyun had told him. The words just slipped out, but his choice turned out to be well-timed as Youngbin's eyes went wide and confirmed that what Youngkyun said was true.

"Youngkyun told you, didn't he?" Youngbin said. "What he really whispered to me on top of the bungee tower."

"Yeah, he did. I'm very touched," Inseong replied, cupping the sides of Youngbin's face with both hands and prepared Youngbin to be kissed, breathlessly. "Now I've got to think up a way to show you that I feel the same."

Youngbin reached up to curl his fingers around Inseong's wrist and stroked the back of Inseong's hand with his thumb.

"Just think about how cool I looked," he said. "I was surprised when Youngkyunie asked that question just as I was thinking about giving you a good reason to think about me."

Inseong couldn't stand not kissing Youngbin anymore. He had to or else he'd say what he really thought out loud--that he didn't want to think about Youngbin, because the Youngbin in his daydreams would never match up to the real thing. For now, he lacked the self-control to choose the right words so Youngbin wouldn't take what he'd say the wrong way and instead let his lips do the talking.

When he paused to let Youngbin have some air, Youngbin gasped, "Inseong-ah."

Inseong could listen to Youngbin say his name like that a million times. Youngbin had other plans and led Inseong by the hand to a chair in the room. As Inseong sat down, he straddled Inseong's hips. Inseong welcomed the new development, putting his arms around Youngbin to pull Youngbin closer to him. Youngbin took the lead in continuing their kiss, holding the back of Inseong's neck to tip Inseong's head back and thrust his tongue more firmly into Inseong's mouth.

Inseong hoped that Youngbin had been a lot worse at kissing before him as he didn't want to inflict his fighting skills on love rivals re-appearing to claim his man. A click from just outside the door made him think that he had somehow summoned one, but no, it was just Sanghyuk tossing a key in the air and catching it in his palm.

Youngbin looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh, Sanghyukie. You're back."

Inseong didn't hesitate to plead, "Can you lock us in for a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not," Sanghyuk said, deliberately leaning against the door and keeping it open. "Come on, hyung, don't go too far on a weekday night in the office."

"Ah...then you should've stayed with us from the start," Inseong said.

"But that would defeat the point of locking you two up," Sanghyuk replied. "The point is to balance the amount of suffering among the members."

Though he wouldn't admit it, Sanghyuk had done something nice for Inseong and Youngbin. Inseong should take him, and Youngkyun too, to an exclusive sauna after getting paid.

First, Youngbin had to remove himself from Inseong's lap. He didn't hurry, complaining of pins and needles in his thighs that Inseong tried to rub out for him.

"I regret supporting your love," Sanghyuk muttered and stepped out of the room.

The door was closed but not locked again. When Inseong left with Youngbin, they found Sanghyuk waiting right outside like their bodyguard, ready to receive hugs and admiring strokes over the magnificent rooster comb on his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> As of the writing of this fic, SF9 just finished their promotion for "Good Guy" with three trophies from music shows. We have yet to find out if they'll fulfill their [first](https://youtu.be/iuJsr2Lvyo4) (jump to 17:39) and [second](https://twitter.com/inseongface/status/1214002694530179073) promise for winning their first place. 
> 
> I wrote this in case there'd be no BinSeong moments during the actual bungee jumping. If there'd be any, I'd make sure to at least capture it to post on my [BinSeong fan account](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93).


End file.
